The Ameriko Adventures: An AAML Saga
by CartoonConspiracy
Summary: I stopped writing this fan fic. Sorry, the story and everything was really stupid. I was planning to have John be a cassanova making his ex all jealous and they'd get back together after John's life gets saved by his ex, which gets ash and misty to...ukno
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My names John, and i am not nesceserilly a fan of pokemon but i know alot about it, and i do believe Ash and misty are a couple, and this is how i would intervene in their relationship. BTW, all i say about myself is true. I do make some Manga refrences.

Background: In the end of the Sinnoh series, Ash, Dawn, and Brock return to pallet town for a week of R&R, when Prof. Oak tells them of the Ameriko Region (Side note: this is Japanese for America, except instead of an A at the end an O,

ÉAÉGÉäÉJÅAÉAÉÅÉäÉRÅAGet it?) Because there are only 2 new pokémon, (Asinu and Feninu) Ash is told that it is smart to choose 6 pokémon to take with him (He takes Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Bruizel, Chimchar, Kingler and Donphan), Oak also tells him to bring his Kanto/Johto, and Hoenn outfits, because the climate in Ameriko is highly variable. They head for Cerulean city for a boat to Angel City (Parody of Los Angeles) but in Pewter City, Brock meets a girl who actually shows interest in him and stays in Pewter City, in Cerulean City, Dawn gets a Phone call that she needs to go to Goldenrod City to meet her parents right away, and she promises that she'll be back. By the end of that pseudo episode, ash is finally on the boat to Angel City

Ash and Pikachu are finally on the boat to the Ameriko Region, where he will get the badges for the Ameriko League in Title City (Parody of Boston), when suddenly

"ASH!!!!" a high pitched voice yelled

"huh?" said ash

In the crowd of the boat none-other than Misty, who is now seen wearing her hair down [à la Pokémon Special] and now wearing a collared blouse and her normal shorts, is running through the crowd of the boat towards, ash and embraced him, but leading to an awkward moment

"Hey, Misty, haven't seen you in a while"

"Yea, theres this huge Gym Leaders convention in Angel City-where's brock?"

"Pewter city, he met a girl"

"of course"

"Wait, where's pikachu"

"asleep, you know Carb coma"

Pikachu heard his name, his ears twitched, and he woke up, suddenly realizing whose there

"PIKACHU-PI!" Pikachu leaped into Misty's arms.

"Hi, Pikachu, I guess we're going to hang out together for a little while"

"Pika!"

Suddenly the boat arrived into the port of Angel City.

"Wow!" Ash said, "This is the largest city I have ever seen", an old guy comes by and says "Thats not only that, its so big that it's Broken into three parts, the North Part, filled with the middle class and poor except that in the south part of the north part is filled with rich people, and thats where new trainers get their first pokémon, the West is filled with rich people and college students, and the Central is downtown, filled with all classes, this is a centre for culture"

"Wow" Said misty, I guess we'll be here for a while"

A nice mercedes-benz drove by Ash and stopped, and a proffessor popped out

"You must be ash, we are needing you at the first pokémon ceremony"

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu (Oxford Comma, ftw) headed towards the Angel University Pokémon lab in the Western Part of Angel City

New trainers, this is Ash Ketchum, a pokémon trainer for 5 years!

Ash did his speech (I don't want to type it)

other people did speeches (I dont want to type them either)

one of them, John Henderson came over to talk to Ash, he was a black shaggy haired Eastern European type, dressed up Preppy yet still somewhat punk, a teenager, bout 15 or 16, you know Ash's age.

"Hi, Ash, I enjoyed your speech, man, just want you to know, I rember you from the Indigo league 4 years ago!" he said

"Oh wow, I do remember you, but you're taller and have a deep voice, we would have battled if richie didn't beat me"

"yeah, those were the days, but now I don't train pokémon for battles but for music, I mean i throw in a battle every once in a while but I got badges and everything for Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Ameriko. So life is all good-oh, whose this?"

"Oh, thats Misty"

"Ah, I see, you know, Ash-"

"Wait, did you just say you train Pokémon for Music"

"Damn straight, man, Classical, Rock, Jazz, World, whatever it is we play it, and damn well"

"Well I am here for the eight badges of Ameriko"

"Well if thats the case, Antonin's gym downtown is perfect, he's an Ice pokémon trainer, but the gym's closed for the Next week, the Gym Leader's Convention is for the next week"

"Oh My God! The Convention, i forgot!"

"Don't worry, misty, its all week, and I can drive you"

"But you're only 15" Said misty

"Its okay, I learned at age 13, in Hoenn, the driving age here is 14"

John parked at the convention with his new friends in his car. As misty walked in she saw all of these familliar gym leaders 40 to be exact, she was a day late, but she didn't think that that would be a problem, but it was. During the festivities an announcement said that there were two no-shows to the convention until today, Forrest Harrison (brock's brother) and misty, and were both fred for being late. The next day brock was called in and was told that he was to Replace Forrest as Gym Leader, and once again Misty's sisters were to be the Cerulean Gym leaders. Crushed to hear that she has been fired Misty cries alone in an empty part of the convention centre. (There are only 40 known leaders, :P) Anyways, going back in time a while, about two hours before Misty got fired and she was at the convention in an unsuspecting matter, John, and Ash went to get some food at a Japanese BBQ, while pikachu enjoys a nice big bottle of ketchup

"So, ash" John says, "Misty seems pretty cool"

"Yeah, I've known her for almost 5 years" ash starts to drift away from the conversation

"Wake up, dude"

"HUH?!?!?!" Ash screamed blushing

"Dood, you're blushing, you like Misty or something?"

"WahhhH! No, she ain't my type" Ash says with his eyes like this ^^

"Hey, chill out, I'm hungry" They put their steak fragments on the BBQ (Thats Japanese/Korean BBQ for you :P)

"Hey John, you know you shouldn't go accusing people bout stuff like that, I bet you've had liked lots of girls"

"Well...."

"Here's the bill sir" said the waiter

Snapping out of his train of deep thought "Oh, heres $50"

"Pikapi, chu chu chu pi!"

"Oh, here buddy, you can have some more if you want"

"Your pikachu seems manually dexterous, have you ever thought about teaching it Guitar or Drums or violin?"

"chaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Never thought of it but its a very good idea."

1 and a half hours later, John drives Ash to the Downtown Convention Center

"go get your girlfriend, ash"

"heheheheh" with that same ^^ expression on his face

"Pika!"

Now Misty is fired, misty cries in a secluded spot after Ash looks for her for a while finds her, now readers, please imagine a very shippy scene of Ash cheering up Misty but nothings out yet, i dont wanna depict this because it'd take too long but Ash is cheering up Misty, misty is blushing pikachu is on Ash's shoulder saying

"Pikachu pi" and they leave to John's car.

As Ash, Misty, and Pikachu get into John's car he drives towards his home, which Ash and Misty and Pikachu will see for the first time.

"Oh my god!" Misty yelled

"John, you live there?"

"Pika? PiPiPi?"

"Yeah, most new friends say this just get it out of your system"

"Holy Crap, John, you're rich" Ash exclaimed

"Yeah, well dont crap yourself, man its really not a big deal. Anyways, we can all crash in my room, leave your stuff here, lets hit the Jazz Club"

He takes the mercedes-benz to the west side of the city to his favourite jazz club west side jazz

after watching some awesome performances, the announcer says

"Is that John? Come on up here, friend and see what you can do!"

He gets up and grabs a violin and starts to play

(Note to readers, i do have something in mind that he plays so if you want to see the following is a link /watch?v=LcF0zNkPsOQ skip to 2:45 for the part i want readers to hear)

As he starts to play I got rhythm Ash and misty are looking very impressed

when he finishes

"My god, John, that was...Amazing" Misty says

"eh, i screwed up" John sayed

"Pikachu?"

"Well, we didn't notice" Ash said

"Whatever, lets just go home" John said

***

That Night

"Ash...Ash...Wake up!"

"Huh?" ash said grogilly

"So, this John guy, he seems cool, too cool"

"I know what you mean, I mean, Music star? Rich? Secret Invention? Whats next, a math genius?"

"Don't look too soon Ash"

"Whats that, Misty"

"Calculus. Its a calculus text book, this guy is a math genius"

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind if I travel with you through Ameriko do you?" "No problem"

"thanks"

"Come on, Mist, we should get some sleep"

"Morning guys, who's up for some matzo brie?"

"What's that" Ash and Misty both simutaneously say

"Matzo egg and chicken fat, its pure Jewish Bliss, wake Pikachu up, i'll make it"

"Great, he's a chef too" Misty sarcastically remarked

"whats that, Misty?"

"Oh nothing" she said with that weird expression on her face ^^

Anyways the group finally started eating

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he poured ketchup on his Matzo Brie

"So, John, I'm leaving Angel City soon, and maybe you'd like to join us on our travels"

"Sounds great, man!"

"I know it's best not to mention Gyms in front of Misty, but the convention ends tomorrow and Ash, i think it might be a good idea for you to start training for the big battle against Antonìn" John said

"He's right, Ash, we've been spending too much time messing around at Jazz clubs and stuff i mean in a couple of day's you're going to battle Antonin" Misty said

"Your right!"

"Hey, ash, why don't you battle me!" John asked

"Thats a good idea, John, I haven't seen any of your pokémon yet" Ash said

"Well, I guess if i'm traveling with you i'll have to pick six" John said, "let me check"

He left to go and brought back six poké balls

"Charizard, Sandshrew, Totodile, Drowzee, Mr. Mime and Merrill"

"Wow! A MARRIL OMG! I JUST LOVE MARILL" Misty screamed

"Keep your shorts on Misty, you'll see him soon enough"

"It'll be hard to beat me, John"

"I don't know, Ash, We've both been training for the same ammount of time" We'll see

"Okay, I make the rules, boys, choose 3 pokémon to battle, whoever's pokémon are eliminated first loses, kay?"

"Go! Pikachu! "Go! Sandshrew!"

"Pika!"

"Shrew! Shrew!"

They battle and Sandshrew wins

"Ahh! Pikachu! Are you okay?"

"Pika-pi"

"Fine then, go Kingler"

"cookie."

"Kingler, Hydropump attack"

The hydropump then totally ko'd Sandshrew

"Sandshrew, return"

"Go! Mr. Mime"

"Mime!" "This should be easy" ash said with confidence

"Kingler, use your hydropump

"Mr. Mime, COUNTER!"

There was a large boom which knocked out both pokémon

"Return!" they both said

"Okay, that was just practice" John stated "Go Marill!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur! Use your vine whip"

The two pokémon battled until both were knocked out "Both pokémon are unable to battle, there is no winner" Misty announced

"Well Ash, we did a good job"

"Yeah, is Antonin going to be this hard?" Ash asked

"I think he was pretty hard when i battled him, but i did it in one try too"

The next day the trio drove to the Gym Downtown, Antonin was a Normal type trainer, and the battle was long and hard but Ash did eventually won, afterwards he won the Luxury badge. Afterwards they were ready to head towards Bay City in order to beat Wolfgang, the Water Pokémon Trainer for the Mist Badge. BUT! Before John leaves for Bay City, he must leave his pokémon he's leaving in Angel City he needs to leave his non-party pokémon with Prof. Pierce, also he must make concerts for the route he will take. Ash has also decided to return all of his pokémon except for Pikachu to Oak to catch some new pokémon in Ameriko.

And so Ash, Misty and John left Angel City for Bay City.

And so Angel City's city limit passed by the group of three. Though afterwards, they head towards the forst largish city Venturas, a great surfing town but nothing special about it, in some respects its quite the conservative bible town but that's not important. Further to the north was Santa Venturas but that is to the north. But one day John got a phone call on his phone.

"Hello, is this John?" a voice said

"Yeah, who want's to know?" He answered

"That's not important, if you are still traveling with Ash Ketchum and Misty, then tell the two this, I am no longer gracious and a good loser, I challenge you to meet me at the Tropic Islands to the southwest of Ameriko"

"Listen man, I don't know any of before but we'll be there, one who sends me a threatening phone call shall pay, so if you're going to battle Ash, you're going to battle me first, Jack", says John as he angrilly turns off his phone. "John, who's that?" Misty asked

"Listen, we need to take a boat to the Tropic Islands, the ones east of the Orange Islands, a very uncool guy called me and told you, Ash, to meet him in battle at Mouen Island"

"A challenge? I'm ready, whatever happenens I'm always ready" Ash proclaimed

"But Ash" Said Misty "You only have Pikachu" "Pika-Pika!"

"I can just call Professor Oak"

So the trio heads to to the nearest harbor and takes a long boat trip to the Tropic Island's Mouen Island. When they got to the island somebody familiar was standing there.

"Oh man, not you again!" Misty Yelled

It was Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader

"What do you want from me now Rudy?" Misty Yelled

"I want to battle Ash for your heart" He said

Then John said "Wait, you are saying that Ash and Misty are finally a-"

"WahhH! No! But a battle's a battle" Ash said blushing

"Wait now, I challenged rudy first, and It's my turn" "Okay, John whatever you say, I need to go to the Pokémon Center to pick up the pokémon i used in my previous battle with that gym leader!" Ash said

"I wouldn't be so sure of it, Ash" Rudy said

"Let me fill in for that, soon after I left to be Gym Leader when you went to Hoenn, Ash, Rudy came to me to hit on me, and i sued him for Sexual Harassment and won, his gym, to whom I sold it to a local who had being coveting it for a while" misty explained

"Then my familly moved to Trovitopolis, and last month I decided to come here for the 4 badges and he championship.

So John battled Rudy and kicked his ass, afterwards Ash battled him and lost.

"hah! I knew i knew your strategy, Ash, now, me and Misty have some catching up to do, now get out of here now!" Rudy gloated.

"Okay..."Ash said very very sadly with a small tear running down his cheek with Pikachu on his head and John followed.

"RUDY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE, I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL I HATE YOU, AND I LIKE ASH!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled "eep! I didn't just say that"

"So you wouldn't mind me taking your hand in marriage...and before you say no you might as well look down, my look what my Alakazam did for me!"

Alakazam put musty into a wedding dress.

"Eep!" Misty whispers

"Now, now, you and me forever won't be so bad" Rudy says grabing misty and trys to make out with Misty but fails. And as this happens the following happens:

"Ash?" John asks

"yeah??"

"Why did you leave?"

"Uh...I lost...she wants him"

"Idiot, I know you like her, and you and I both know that Misty hates rudy with a passion"

"-and whatever Rudy does we will have to stop him"

"Exactly."

And so Ash, Pikachu and John ran back to where Rudy proposed to Misty and Ash yelled

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah, Ash, I knew you'd come so I called the police, and they are here to Arrest you for attempted assault. you too John..." "Wait, this is illegal, I'm out of here, Misty, if you're smart you'd get out of here"

"No way, John she's getting married with me now!"

"John! There's nothing you or ash can do, I'll find a way out of this!"

"Alright, screw this, come on Ash"

"No. Rudy, you are a total asshole who has obviously gone off the deep end, and I must do all i can to stop you, PIKACHU THUNDER ATTACK!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" yelled Pikachu as Rudy was shocked to the point of fainting.

"ASH thank you so much" Misty yelled as she grabbed Ash and hugged him and they both turned bright red. There had been too much horror for the day and Rudy said

"I-I-I don't know what to say, I'll go home now...Ash...i'm sorry...misty...well...just you know, you are a good couple"

"You guys" Said John "That was ****ed up. We should go now.

They took a boat back to Santa Venturas where John will be ready for a new surprise.

End of Part one

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2Bay City

Authors Note: Okay I'm pissed, I can't post links to pictures and stuff. Okay in the previous chapter, i said to watch this youtube video. Instead just search: Stephane Grappelli I've got rhythm

"Finally! We're back in San Venturas" declared John

Ash, Misty and Pikachu then fell over anime style.

"Ummm...John, we were never in San Venturas, we skipped Venturas!" Misty said.

"Well good, because i have my first performance today!" John Said

"Pikapika!"

And as that happened finally we see a familiar three

"Looks like the twerps got a new friend, and a return of an old one"

"And a notha chance to get pikachu!"

Its obviously team rocket, who had lost Ash a while ago.

"its just..." Sighs...

And they all said

"We don't know what we're going to do!!!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Why don't you just come out when you're needed" Jessie yelled

"Wobbu."

But then Jessie put Wobbuffet back into its pokéball angrilly

"So when the Twerps are watching the new guy we grab pikachu! The Perfect crime" James said.

"right but we'll have to ugh... buy tickets" Jessie sighed

"Owah, we can become unexpected visata's" meowth suggested.

***

The First Concert

Santa Venturas (santa Barbara) is a town with a college so there are a lot of classical music lovers. As he only had Pokémon for musicians, and he was planning to play the Tchaichovsky Violin Concerto, he had to make some kind of adjustment, also knowing that the 6 pokémon he brought all play jazz and rock instruments (guitar, bass, drums, sax) but had a pianist and a cellist with him, John him self a very accomplished guitarist violinist and pianist, and tries his best on cello. Santa Venturas was a haven for classical music fans, so he knew he'd have no trouble finding an orchestra.

***

The walk to the venue was no trouble, Ash and Misty were very excited as they have never seen John play classical music, or practice for that matter. John had even acknowledged that he hasn't practiced enough lately, but he'll manage.

"I also have a surprise for you guys. I guess you haven't noticed what's in my backpack."

John reached into his backpack and got some pokéballs, but these are blue.

"John, whats that?" Ash asked.

"An invention of mine, if you remember seeing that calculus book, i did have that for a reason, you think i just do it for fun?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty weird." Ash said

"But this pokéball doesn't hold pokémon...watch"

he opens it up and as a regular pokéball would that weird beam of light came out, and out came a piano.

"A...piano?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I can fit anything in this, i hold all of my stuff in these pokéballs. my violin, guitar, piano and stuff and my pokémon's instruments, c'est tres importante, aussi."

Misty giggled "ENGLISH PLEASE!!!!"

"Its very important, too" John said

"Wow, thats pretty cool" Ash said

"yeah, but I don't want to sell it, it might be used for bad purposes"

"Thats right, somebody could steal stuff with it" misty said

"bingo...oh look at the time, my performance is in 5 minutes, here are your tickets"

***

When he arrived on stage, an orchestra and six of his pokémon mixed in were ready to perform. John performed the Tchaichovsky violin concerto with few mistakes and uninterrupted, too, surprisingly. When the first segment ended john said

"Well, I would like to thank those who took the trouble to put this event together"

"I would now like to play the Red Violin Caprices"

"As he lifted up his violin for that piece a smokescreen filled the venue"

I don't want to explain this but Team Rocket comes in, tries to steal the musical pokémon and fail thanks to Ash and Misty and pikachu who shocks them. They were done in this town, the next town Bay Rock was a surfing town, but John had suggested they stay the night in a traveler's motel, that is a motel with no furniture and room for sleeping bags. The next morning the trio and pikachu headed towards Bay Rock (which wasn't that far)

***

It wasn't a very long walk to Bay Rock, several miles, not too bad. When they got there John had gotten a craving to go surfing, but all Ash could think of is Pokémon. Knowing that Misty does like [love] Ash, she comes along with Ash and Pikachu to the mountain nearby where in that is a grassland where many Grass-Type pokémon are. After a short (ugh...) hike, Ash, Misty and Pikachu came across an Oddish.

"Oh snap, It's an oddish!"

"oddish, oddish, oddish, oddish" the oddish said

"I'll catch it by surprise, so i won't have to weaken it" Ash said

"Keep telling yourself that, Ash"

"GO PO̊KÉBALL!!!!!!!"

The pokéball flew towards the pokémon but all of a sudden another pokéball hit it. The oddish didn't even notice.

"Hey, I saw the oddish first!!!!!" the other trainer said.

She came out from behind the bushes, she looked like Dawn except with very long, black hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a lady's teeshirt. She took her pokéball and tossed it at the Oddish and caught it.

"Oh hi, I'm Yuriko" she said

"I'm Ash-and did you just catch that oddish?"

"mmhmm, it didn't see it coming and neither did you"

"This is misty" Ash continued

"hi."

"Pika-Pikachu"

"Anyway, DO you guys know how to get out of this forrest? I've been here for hours and I'm trying to get to Bay City for my next contest"

"Oh, you're a coordinator, well you can travel with us, the three of us, we're heading there too" Ash suggested

"That sounds fine with me" Misty says

"And J-"

"Okay I get it, I can come, well lets get out of here"

The new trio headed back to Town, and got there pretty quickly and then they met up with John

"Hey guys, the waves were great and-what's she doing here?"

"JOHN!?!?!?!?!" Yuriko yelled.

"Oh god, this is awkward" John said.

"What? what's going on?"

Flashback: John had been a trainer for almost a year, and is ten (the age when you actually start training) he had already finished the Ameriko League, and returned home to officially start his Pokémon training career and received his sandshrew, met Yuriko, they went their seperate ways after meeting, John to Kanto and Yuriko to do the Ameriko league. John had gotten in the top 5 of the Pokémon league, and Yuriko got in the top 8 in the Ameriko League. After Kanto, John decided to travel to Johto after a month break at home. On the way to Violet City, he met up with Yuriko, but went their seperate ways, John then negligently saved Yuriko's life, who soon developed a crush on him. She followed him everywhere for a couple of days, occaisionally bickering with John to hide her feelings, and then John accepted Yuriko as his friend. They became very close, and soon John started to have the same feelings for Yuriko, without realizing that Yuriko liked him. But being the highly intellegent, her behavior towards him became slightly more obvious, and John realized that Yuriko liked him. He decided to tell her that he knows by finding a perticually obvious moment, and be straight forward. They got even closer, and became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, after finishing in the Silver Confrence, John started to do things that she didn't like, and though she still loved him, she couldn't deal with it. So she dumped him, leaving both parties pretty depressed. John went off to Hoenn (as quickly as possible) and Yuriko went to Sinnoh to become a coordinator. They never saw each other again. Until now.

End Flashback

"Wow..." Misty said "_I never realized how straight forward you should be to get a guy, I mean I tried to let Ash know, but I always ended up blushing my face off, and that bickering thing just made things worse." _Misty thought

"Well, Ex or not, if you want to come with Misty and I, then come, if not, just go" Ash said decisively.

"Pikapika!"

"Well I guess i agreed to travel with you" Yuriko conceeded

"and I was here first so I'm coming too" John added

"_Oh great, a year with John, I wonder what will happen" _Yuriko thought.

The now group of four left town towards Bay City, which was the next city over on a peninsula.

Bay City was small but very populous and dense, and it is situated on a small peninsula, nevertheless it was a major enough city to hold a Gym. This is a waterpokémon gym, and the winner would get the Mist Badge, from Wolfgang. There was also a contest here, that only Yuriko would apply for, and John is performing rock at the Fillmeup Stadium. It would be a busy time, unfortunately this place has amazing Chinese food, which they won't enjoy, or will they. After staying in Bay City for a few days, Ash had been training, Yuriko training, and John practicing, and Misty helping Ash, they were all about to see a twist of fate. See, they were invited to a pre-contest thing, so that was cool. But here's the important part, the group ended up at the thing and somebody's toros had gotten loose and headed straight for Yuriko, and John not noticing backed up and knocked Yuriko back and saved her life [again].

"John you saved my live!"

"I did?"

"yes, and i'm totally grateful" she blushed

"cool." he replied, he walked away completely unaware of the good deed he had just committed.

After the event Ash Conceded

"That was a total waste of time, I mean you almost died, Yuriko"

"Yeah but it totally changed how I think about some people" she said as she looked at John with a smile.

"Pikapika!"

"Seriously, now what exactly did I do to save your life?"

"When you backed up and knocked me over, you made a charging Taros not hit me"

"Oh, well...in that case always a pleasure to save you"

***

Bay City had lots of rock concerts, so for this portion of the tour John would get back together with 3 of his best friends, Junsunji, Lev, and Karl. Together they were a Punk/70's style hard rock band called John Weiss [weiss isn't my real last name] and the Red Army. His rock gig wasn't well known as his Jazz or Classical projects, but that was on. He had a very extensive setlist, ranging from Vampire Weekend's music to Dead Kennedys to a bunch of his own works. Thank god team rocket didn't show up for today's concert, and John definately feared the worst and requested higher security, but nothing happened.

Misty had learned a few things about guys from Yuriko and has decided to hang out with Ash more. Therefore, after John's concert, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went out for a walk in the dense city of Bay City, but what's the point of that All Ash wanted to do was to train pokémon, and Misty knew it, she wanted something more out of Ash. Pokémon training was a noble profession, and that she was a part of too, and knew that as well, which brought them together.

***

After several days of R&R it was finally time for Ash to do the water pokémon gym in the Eastern Part of town, Ash had chosen Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Bayleef, and as a result totally owned Wolfgang, who used Squirtle, Wortortle, and Blastoise, and as a result won the Mist badge.

"Well that was easy" Ash said

"Yeah those poor water pokémon" misty said

"So where to next?" asked John

"Rain City" Replied Misty

In the Next Chapter of The Ameriko Adventures

Ash will battle for the Tree badge, which ironically is a Rock Type Badge

Dawn will return

You will learn the true reason Yuriko dumped John

Dawn and John will forge a strong friendship

Dawn and Yuriko will forge a strong friendship

John Gets fed up that Ash's friends call John to contact ash, and as a result buys ash a Phone

In the Chapter After That

No Gym Battles Will be made

May Will Return


End file.
